La Leyenda de la Spartan-B313
by covenantgirl41
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si la mayoría del Equipo Noble hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Que hubiera pasado si tuvieran que encontrar un remplazo para Noble 5? ¿Quien es esta nueva Spartan? ¿Que tiene que ver con Noble 6? ¿Quien sentirá algo por ella? CarterxOC y FemSix X OC (amistad)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos, este es mi primer Fic de Halo así que les voy a explicar el titulo por si no les queda claro: Noble 6-Spartan B312 (mejor conocida como Gianni) tenia una hermana a la cual reclutaron para el proyecto Spartan III (no voy a decir su nombre, ustedes ya luego la conocerán) y cuando la mandaron a combatir quedo marcada como MIA (Missing in the Accion) y su nombre de identificación es Spartan B313, por eso es el titulo "La leyenda de la Spartan B313"_**

**_Perdonen si me equivoco en algunas cosas, pero la verdad casi no se nada de Halo (aunque he jugado la mayoría de los videojuegos) pero se lo mas básico y aparte tendré a mi hermano como mi apoyo. Por cierto esta historia es alternativa, ¿Que hubiera pasado si todo el Equipo Noble (a excepción de Jorge) hubiera sobrevivido? Pues leyendo esta historia lo averiguaran y sin mas que decir. Comencemos. :D_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Remplazo para Noble 5.**_

Habían pasado 4 meses desde el fallecimiento de Jorge en la Órbita de Reach en 14 de Agosto de 2552, y tenían que buscar un remplazo rápido para sus próximas misiones, Carter y Kat serian los encargados de buscar a un remplazo para el puesto de Noble 5.

**Número: **B313

**Proyecto: **Spartan-III

**Planeta natal: **(Desconocido)

**Nacimiento: **16 de Marzo de 2521

**Descripción Física**

**Género: **Femenino

**Altura:**210 centímetros

**peso: **98 kilogramos (220 libras)

**Información Militar **

**Afiliación: **UNSC

**Rango: **Subteniente

**Especialidad: **Desconocido

**Batallas: **Desconocido

**Clase: **Compañía Beta

"Ella es nuestra mejor opción, Carter" admitió Kat mientras se recargaba en el escritorio antes de continuar "Y ademas, no estaría mal que tuviéramos otra mujer en el equipo"

"Kat, ella es como Seis, nada de fotos o nombre...solo descripción y fecha de nacimiento" el dijo recargándose en su silla.

"Bueno, Gianni no tardo en decirnos sobre ella, tal vez esta lo haga, pero si la aceptas...todo tiene que salir a la luz" suspiro ella.

"Veré que puedo hacer" el dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Kat le dio una ligera sonrisa y salio de la habitación, dejando a Carter solo, el volvió a ver el expediente de la chica. _"Tal vez no sea mala idea tener otra chica en el equipo"_ pensó. "Es también un vector Hiper-Letal" el dijo en voz apenas audible. "Creo que ya tenemos a nuestro Spartan"

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Ese día se esperaba que llegara el nuevo miembro del Equipo Noble, todos estaban nerviosos por su llegada, en especial Gianni. A ella le causaba un mal presentimiento eso, ella temía que si se volvía amiga del nuevo, muriera, eso paso con su hermana y con sus amigos mucho antes de entrar al Equipo Noble y por miedo a que le quitara a Jun. _  
_

Mientras a pocos kilómetros de la Base venia un Falcon, en el había una chica castaña obscura con ojos color miel (lo cual era raro para un Spartan), con una armadura verde agua y morada. Ella se vio su reflejo en el visor de su casco CCC con utilidad UA/HUL y visor de color negro, se lo puso y espero a que llegaran a la estación. Al momento de llegar el Falcon aterrizo en un área designada. Unas personas la escoltaron hacia el lugar donde se supone donde le tenían que quitar la armadura. Al llegar ella extendió los brazos y las maquina empezaron a hacer todo el trabajo, primero empezaron con los brazos, después con el pecho y espalda, seguido de las piernas y regiones bajas y por ultimo el casco dejando ver a todos su rostro y su muy bien formado cuerpo. Ella no se percato de que su nuevo equipo la estuviera viendo, ella movió sus brazos para adaptarse a la sensación de no traer armadura.

Mientras Gianni la miraba sorprendida, _"He visto esos ojos antes" pensó, _ya que era imposible que un Spartan tuviera ojos de color miel, pero los ojos de esta nueva chica eran aun mas extraños que su color, sus ojos tenían forma de engranaje, la parte de adentro (osea, la parte de sus ojos que parecía engranaje) era color miel y la parte de afuera era negra, eran unos ojos que causaban miedo, pero la hacían ver muy hermosa. Después Gianni volteo a ver a su lado derecho y vio que Emile y Carter estaban perdidos mirando a la chica, lo bueno era que Jun no, ella volteo a ver a la chica quien se dio cuenta de que la miraban. "¿Ustedes son parte del Equipo Noble?" Pregunto la chica. Carter y Emile seguían mirándola como bobos (en especial Emile) Kat se dio cuenta de esto y giro los ojos y se puso delante de la chica. "Bueno, en realidad somos todo el equipo, ¿Tu eres la nueva?" pregunto Kat, "Si, soy Sarah. Supongo que tu eres la líder del equipo." dijo ella extendiendo la mano. "Bueno, ojala. Soy Catherine o Kat" Kat le devolvió el saludo con su mano metálica. "Mucho gusto. ¿Así que quien es el o la líder?" pregunto Sarah.

Carter y Emile salieron de su trance y volvieron a mirar a Sarah, "Perdón, ¿Que habías dicho?" pregunto Emile. "¿Quien de ustedes es el líder del Equipo Noble?" "Ese seria yo, Carter líder del Equipo Noble" el le extendió una mano y ella le devolvió el saludo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Soy Sarah"

* * *

_**Bueno así termina el primer capitulo. A mi se me hace corto (el capitulo mas largo que he escrito fue de mas de 3000 palabras) espero que les haya gustado. Los veré el próximo capitulo. Adiós :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, he aquí el capitulo 2 de esta historia, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han visto mi historia...pero les falta algo...comentar. Por favor, necesito saber que me esta fallando o si tienen alguna idea para la historia manden un PM a mi perfil. Es hora de comenzar con la historia :D**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento, apuestas y platicas de chicas._**

A Sarah se le fue presentado todo el Equipo Noble, después de saber bien quienes eran sus superiores, le tenían que hacer una prueba (como un entrenamiento) que demostrara sus habilidades en combate. "Primero pelearas con Emile" dijo Carter. "Apuesto 5 a Emile" Jun le susurro a Gianni. Gianni asintió mientras sacaba un billete arrugado de su pantalón. Emile y Sarah pasaron al centro de la habitación, los dos se pusieron en posición de combate. "Voy a tratar de no hacerte mucho daño" dijo el un poco sonriente. "Eso ya lo veremos" "Bailemos, mujer" con eso Emile soltó el primer golpe pero Sarah lo esquivo con agilidad. Ella contraataco con un golpe hacia su estomago y volvió a rematar con un golpe en la pierna y después le dio una patada que dejo fuera de combate a Emile. "¿Que decías, Emile?" dijo ella en un tono burlón.

"Me debes 5, Jun" Gianni le susurro a Jun y el le dio un billete sin dejar de mirar donde estaba Emile en el suelo. "¡Me gano una chica! ¡Me gano una maldita chica!" Emile lloriqueo mientras seguía en el suelo. "Ya, Emile. Levántate del suelo" dijo Sarah de modo amable extendiéndole una mano. Emile se levanto rechazando la ayuda de Sarah.

"Yo peleare contigo ahora" dijo Kat poniéndose delante de Sarah.

"Hecho"

Kat lanzo el golpe, Sarah apenas y logro esquivarlo, se dejo caer con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada y paso su pierna detrás de los pies de Kat que quedara en el suelo. Funciono. Sarah y Kat se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Kat empujo a Sarah y ella cayo al suelo. Kat había ganado.

"Gane" dijo Kat sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano a Sarah. Ella acepto la mano de Kat y se levanto. Nadie nunca había visto que Kat confiara en alguien tan rápido y Gianni no fue la excepción. _**(Nota interna de autor: Voy a saltarme la parte donde Sarah pelea con los miembros restantes del Equipo Noble en los cuales ella sale victoriosa y las chicas se dirigen a dormir, bla, bla, bla)** _

Kat, Gianni y Sarah se cambiaron con ropa a ropa normal, primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sarah usaba ropa cómoda y no la ropa que les otorgaba la UNSC. Primera vez que alguien veía su cuerpo mejor, ella llego a captar las miradas de varios Spartans, Marines y ODST _**(o en español que es SCDO)**_ya que tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado y una gran belleza, tenia el pelo castaño obscuro al ras de la nuca _**(estilo Ada**_** Wong)**, ojos color miel con forma de engranaje, piel morena clara. Su cuerpo era mas de llamar la atención, era delgada pero tenia curvas que la hacían ver mas sexy, brazos y piernas fuertes, sus pechos no eran ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, tenia un tatuaje en la espalda de un dragón y no tenia ninguna cicatriz mas que en la ceja que no era notoria. Después de haberse cambiando las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

"Entonces ¿De donde vienes, Sarah?" pregunto Kat tumbándose en la cama.

"¿Por que quieres saber?" ella devolvió la pregunta pasándose la mano por su cabello.

"Bueno, si vas a estar en nuestro equipo no estaría de mas que supiéramos algo de ti" Gianni respondió quitando le las palabras de la boca a Kat

"Vengo de New Harmony" respondió ella de inmediato.

"Tu también" hablo Kat con un suspiro

"¿Hmm?"

"Yo, Kat y Jun somos de New Harmony" Respondió Gianni sentándose en su cama. Después ella le lanzo una mirada a Kat y sonrió, Kat le dio una mirada de aprobación.

"Entonces, ¿Que tal el Equipo Noble?" pregunto Gianni

"Bueno...Emile se porta como un niño pequeño, Jun es muy buen amigo y Carter..." ella puso sus manos en su cintura tratando de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para describirlo "Carter es... muy buen líder" ella continuo tratando de ocultar su rostro ligeramente rojizo. Gianni y Kat volvieron a intercambiar miradas y le lanzaron una mirada a Sarah.

"¿Buen líder?" pregunto Kat incorporándose en la cama de modo que quedara sentada.

"Si"

"Creo que hubo algo mas entre ustedes dos. Cuando te quitaron la armadura el estaba mirándote de reojo" admitió Gianni.

"¿Saben que? Esta platica se acabo, Kat, Gianni fue un gusto haber platicado con ustedes estos minutos pero tengo que dormir" dijo ella acostándose en la única cama que quedaba vacía.

"Admítelo, ustedes dos se gustan"

"No creo gustarle"

"¿Estas ciega? ¿Que tonta dejaría pasar a Carter?" pregunto Gianni.

"Bueno, yo lo deje pasar" respondo Kat.

"Bueno, esa fuiste tu, Kat. Pero una mujer como ella deja pasar a alguien como el" reclamo Gianni.

"¿Sabes algo? Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana, Gianni" afirmo Sarah

"Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir a dormir"

_"Lo sabia, encontré a mi hermana" _Gianni pensó triunfante

Las tres chicas se fueron a dormir, dentro de 2 días asignarían su misión.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí termina el segundo capitulo de mi historia. No se les olvide comentar, agregar a favoritos si les gusto o mandarme un PM a mi perfil por si tienen sugerencias con mi historia. Nos vemos el aproximo capitulo :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola, lamento no haber actualizado...pero tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela. Así que solo actualizare los fines de semana esta historia... Lastima que ya casi va a llegar a su fin...creo, si me llegan nuevas ideas a la mente tal vez continué. Comencemos. _**

* * *

**_ Capitulo 3: Encuentro a media noche._**

Solo había pasado un día desde la llegada de Sarah y ella había demostrado varias habilidades, era la mas rápida, sabia usar armas de todo tipo, también sabia cantar y tocar muchos instrumentos, aunque las canciones y los instrumentos que tocaba eran muy antiguos. Pero sobretodo tenia secretos que guardar, cuando alguien le preguntaba algo sobre su pasado o sobre su anterior equipo y misiones ella cambiaba el tema, nadie sabia tampoco como es que era tan flexible.

Faltaba un día para que salieran de misión y Sarah no se encontraba en su cama (como era de costumbre), normalmente ella estaría en la sala de entrenamiento golpeando el costal de arena o haciendo contorsiones. Pero ahora no. Carter salio a buscarla por la base, después de buscarla por fin la encontró estaba sentada en la barda, estaba llorando, y sostenía algo en sus manos, no logro identificar que era pero era una guitarra. Carter se quedo en silencio mientras que Sarah empezó a tocar su guitarra.

_I used to be afraid of giving up _  
_The road is just too tough _  
_Out here on my own _  
_My path was so alone. _

_But now i see clearly _  
_Everything whitin me _  
_Is switching up to the sky _  
_Can see the world withtout them now. _

_You can't let it pass you _  
_Just take hold the rest, but _  
_Now's the time to take a chance _  
_With the strenght of a thousand men _  
_Climbing to my feet again. _

_So dry those tears from your eyes _  
_And everything will be alright _  
_You know the rainbow's just inside _  
_Dust your wings off as you pass _  
_If your heart feels overwhelmed _  
_Just know you're never by yourself _  
_Put your hands in mine, pull your head up high _  
_And together we'll rise. _

_If you just lift your head up yo the sky _  
_And find yourself asking why? _  
_Never seem out it i _  
_With the hardships of our life. _

_But faith is where my heart is _  
_That energy replace my doubts _  
_But when my tries get the best of me _  
_I'm marching forth towards my destiny. _

_You can't let it pass you _  
_Just take hold the rest, but _  
_Now's the time to take a chance _  
_With the strenght of a thousand men _  
_Climbing to my feet again. _

_So dry those tears from your eyes _  
_And everything will be alright _  
_You know the raimbow's just inside _  
_Dust your wings off as you pass _  
_If your heart feels overhelmed _  
_Just know you're never by yourself _  
_Put your hands in mine, pull your head up high _  
_And together we'll rise. _

_Together we can do anything _  
_We'll rise _  
_We can make it through anything _  
_We'll rise _  
_Together we can do anything _  
_We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise. _

_You can try to hurt me _  
_Doubt me and desert me _  
_I feel the will of kings _  
_With my mind out with the sea. _

_And you the tree will grow _  
_And take me in _  
_To safety's arms _  
_I will desend. _

_So dry those tears from your eyes _  
_And everything will be alright _  
_You know the rainbow's just inside _  
_Dust yourwings off as you pass _  
_If your heart feels overwhelmed _  
_Just know you're never by yourself _  
_Put your hands in mine, pull your head up high _  
_And together we'll rise. _

_Together we can do anything _  
_We'll rise _  
_We can make it through anything _  
_We'll rise _  
_Together we can do anything _  
_We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise. _

_Together we can do anything _  
_We'll rise _  
_We can make it through anything _  
_We'll rise _  
_Together we can do anything _  
_We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise._

Ella dejo a un lado su guitarra dejando sus manos libres, recargo sus manos en la barda y Carter pudo ver que en el dorso de su muñeca derecha hacia una marca de un sol eclipsado. El había visto esa marca en el tobillo de Gianni, inmediatamente el pensó que había algo que las dos habían compartido juntas antes de volverse Spartans. El se acerco a ella sin hacer mucho ruido y extendió una mano para tocarle la espalda. Pero antes de hacer esto ella tomo su brazo y lo tiro al suelo quedando encima de el.

"¿Desde cuando estas aquí, Carter?" pregunto ella con cierto enojo.

"Desde que empezaste a tocar la guitarra" respondió Carter haciendo una mueca de dolor. El vio sus ojos por unos segundos y vio que se habían vuelto verde claro.

"No. Le digas. De esto. A NADIE" ordeno ella diciendo las palabras entrecortadas una por una. Ella soltó a Carter y tomo su guitarra y salio corriendo. Carter se levanto del suelo y volvió a ver el lugar donde ella estaba sentada hace unos minutos y vio una especie de reproductor de vídeo táctil. El la tomo en sus manos y toco la pantalla, inmediatamente se reprodujo un vídeo. El vídeo se situaba en una explanada con un tapete azul en el centro del escenario y una columna de jueces al frente de esta, donde salieron unos niños del escenario, después una mujer con ropa deportiva apareció en el escenario con un micrófono y empezó a hablar.

"Esa fue una buena rutina de "Peakock" ahora la ultima rutina del día es de "The Warriors" y este equipo va encabezado por la capitana de 8 años. Sarah Whiterspoon." la mujer dijo por el micrófono. Después una niña con un uniforme de animadora de colores rojo, blanco y dorado apareció en el escenario dando muchas piruetas y vueltas de carro hasta que llego haciendo vueltas de carro donde estaba la mujer y termino con un Split. La niña se levanto del suelo e hizo una reverencia al publico.

"Muy buena entrada, Sarah" dijo la mujer. "Gracias" respondió la niña. "¿Oye la marca que llevas en la muñeca es un tatuaje o una marca de nacimiento?" "Es de nacimiento" respondió la niña mostrando su muñeca derecha. "¿Y alguien mas de tu familia la tiene?" "Si, mi hermana Gianni y mi hermano Tony. Y ellos me acompañan hoy en la competencia" respondió la niña entrelazando sus manos. Después una niña de mas o menos 7 años apareció dando giros y saltando alrededor del escenario hasta llegar al lado de Sarah, y levanto su pierna izquierda mostrando su marca obviamente esa era Gianni.

"Así que Gianni y Sarah ¿Que canción van a utilizar para la rutina?" pregunto la mujer. Las niñas se miraron antes de decir al mismo tiempo: "Chasing the Sun" "Es una canción un tanto antigua...pero bueno." la mujer dijo después se retiro del escenario. Después varias niñas y niños que no pasaban de 10 años aparecieron en el escenario vestidos como Gianni y Sarah. Después se corto la grabación para dejar paso a otro vídeo. En este estaban 1 niño y 2 niñas sentados en un piano. Una de las niñas llevaba una guitarra como la que tenia Gianni y el niño empezó a tocar el piano con la misma canción que acababa de cantar Sarah, vio que el niño volteo a ver a Gianni y Carter pudo notar que el niño tenia el mismo sol pero el lo tenia situado en el cuello. También Carter pudo notar que Sarah tenia una cadena con un dije de corazón que le colgaba del cuello. La grabación se corto.

Carter ahora sabia parte del pasado de Sarah pero lo que el quería averiguar eran sus ojos, en ambos vídeos ella los tenia verdes y no en forma de engranaje.

* * *

**_Aquí_**_** voy a dejar mi capitulo espero que les halla gustado (aunque se que es una basura) y por favor comenten **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola otra vez, ok no xD, aquí esta mi capitulo (ya que el anterior fue una basura) y hoy empieza la misión :D: si lo se soy bipolar, pero así soy yo y no me importa :D. Empecemos **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: Misión, montar guardia y secreto revelado._**

Al día siguiente el Equipo Noble se le fue asignada su misión: Neutralizar Fuerzas del Covenant en Reach (o lo que quedaba de Reach). Su objetivo principal era poner una carga de explosivos. Llegar tardaría 2 días, el primer día el piloto del Pelican los acerco lo mas que pudo ya que tenia que evacuar a varios civiles de esa zona. Cuando ellos llegaron vieron a varios Marines y algunos ODST tirados en el suelo algunos muertos y algunos heridos. Todos se sorprendieron de que Sarah no había dicho nada, ni siquiera habían oído su respiración agitada al disparare a varios enemigos. Lo único que le oyeron decir fue "Mierda" cuando un Élite le disparo en su pierna derecha. Así se pasaron todo el día, combatiendo y avanzando, hasta que llego la noche. Ellos se quedaron a dormir en una pequeña base abandonada, el Equipo Noble reviso cada centímetro de la base, estaba limpia, no había nada de enemigos, pero si armas de contrabando.

A Carter y a Sarah les toco la primera guardia, a Emile y Kat la segunda, y finalmente a Jun y a Gianni la tercera. Para desgracia de Carter Sarah todavía estaba enojada con el, mientras que Carter sentía que era una buena idea para conocer a la enigmática mujer que debajo de su armadura tenia dolor y odio profundo. Sarah casi no se llevaba con Carter, las únicas tres personas con las que se había relacionado muy bien era con Kat, Gianni (no era de sorprenderse ya que era su hermana) y con Emile.

Al momento de estar en la azotea de la base Carter decide comenzar la conversación.

"Lo siento" el suspira. Sarah abre los ojos de golpe y lo mira con sus ojos dorados en forma de engranaje de manera confundida. "¿Por que lo sientes? No has hecho nada" dijo ella aun confundida. "Bueno sobre lo de haber violado tu privacidad" "Oh, eso era." dijo ella con desanimo y retirando la mirada de Carter. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Carter pregunto. "Si" "No es por ofenderte ni nada por el estilo pero ¿porque tus ojos tienen forma de engranaje?" pregunto Carter volviéndola a mirar. Sarah soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar. "Bueno antes de ser reclutada mis ojos eran verdes, y tenia una enfermedad muy grave, casi mortal. Unos meses después de cumplir 7 años estuve en coma, me dieron tratamientos y todas esas cosas y cuando desperté tenia estos ojos, poco después se llevaron a mi familia, a mis padres los mato un Élite, a mi y a mis hermanos nos salvo un Spartan. Y ahí empezó todo mi entrenamiento militar. Mi hermano Tony no pudo sobrevivir a las pruebas, mi hermana y yo sobrevivimos y después nos mandaron a combatir yo me perdí en la guerra. Me encontraron a punto de morir, al recuperarme me mandaron con ustedes." ella dijo con una voz ahogada y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. "Gianni es tu hermana" afirmo el. "Si" dijo ella cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Ella respiro pesadamente antes de recorrer sus manos hacia su cabello castaño. Ella dio una ligera sonrisa y puso sus manos en su regazo. "Así que Carter, yo te conté mi historia, ahora tu cuéntame la tuya." "Bueno, sinceramente no recuerdo nada de mi infancia" confeso el si dejar de mirarla. El había encontrado algo en ella que el no encontró en ninguna mujer. Nunca había visto a una mujer que hubiera sufrido tanto y que a pesar de todo sonreía, sus ojos dorados, su postura, su cuerpo. Le causaban una sensación difícil de explicar y eso era Amor.

* * *

**_Ok, que bonito capitulo _****_escribí :3 Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar. :D Nos vemos_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola otra vez!, hoy estoy muy feliz. En este capitulo no empieza el día siguiente al capitulo anterior, este capitulo es la continuación del capitulo anterior, osea, todavía Carter y Sarah están montando guardia._** _**Comencemos **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: 5 minutos, 5 minutos en los que no nos arrepentimos**_

Sarah y Carter se quedaron todo su turno platicando sobre lo que recordaban de su vida, su familia, amigos. A 30 minutos de que acabara su turno ellos decidieron hacerse preguntas mas profundas acerca de sus relaciones, amigos y todo eso. Pero a Carter saco el tema.

"Tu cicatriz en la ceja. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?" pregunto el. "Bueno, cuando nos estaban entrenando cuando eramos niños. En combate le gane a un niño un par de años mayor que yo, el se enojo mucho, me tomo y me estrello contra un cristal, y bueno, un fragmento atravesó mi ceja." explico ella tocándose la ceja. "Volviendo a lo de antes. Perdón por la pregunta si te hace sentir incomoda pero, ¿Has tenido novio?" Sarah se rió de la pregunta antes de responder: "No tengo cara de saberlo ¿O si?" "¿De que hablas?" "Mírame, tal vez a simple vista me vea..."bonita" pero estoy plagada de cicatrices muy feas por mi cuerpo. ¿Quien me querría?" pregunto ella. "Discúlpame, pero yo no veo ninguna cicatriz en ti mas que la de la ceja." "Las oculte...los tatuajes que tengo en el cuerpo ocultan mis heridas, por ejemplo, la del dragón...un Caudillo Brute me golpeo con un Martillo de Gravedad en la espalda." confeso ella. "Sarah, según yo...Olvídalo, no tiene caso." "Dilo" dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, yo no se por que una chica...mujer tan hermosa como tu...estaría peleando en una guerra que tal vez nunca se acabe." Sarah levanto una ceja, mientras Carter trataba de no mirarla a los ojos para que no viera el ligero tono carmesí que se alojaba en sus mejillas. Sarah se volvió quedando frente a el un poco mas cerca de lo que estaban.

5 minutos para que su turno acabara, solo 5 minutos. Carter aun no levantaba la vista hacia Sarah. Ella debía admitirlo, sentina algo hacia Carter y tenia la iniciativa para reclamarlo, pero había dos cosas en su cabeza que podían pasar.

1.-(lo bueno) Puede que si ella toma la iniciativa Carter ponga los ojos sobre ella. (no obstante el ya había puesto sus ojos sobre ella desde el día que la vio)

2.- (lo malo) puede que el no le de ni la menor importancia y ella se vuelva invisible a sus ojos.

"Voy a odiarme el resto de mi vida por esto" suspiro ella como Carter levanto la cara. "¿Que?" pregunto el confundido. El puso su mente en blanco como Sarah puso sus manos sobre su cuello y lo beso. El respondió al beso de inmediato, llevo una mano a su cintura y otra a su cabello acercándola mas hacia el. Después se separaron buscando un poco de aire. "No tienes por que odiarte por esto" el le susurro suavemente en su oído, ella aun tenia sus brazos entrelazados en su cuello, ella le sonrió como el acomodo su fleco y planto un corto pero dulce beso una vez mas. Al momento de separarse ella le sonrió una vez mas. "Gracias, por amarme." ella dio un suspiro de alivio. Al momento de acabar su turno, los dos se retiraron de la azotea de la base abandonada a dormir. Los dos no se durmieron lejos del otro, para ser exactos los dos durmieron juntos, lejos de las miradas del Equipo Noble.

* * *

_**MI CAPITULO ESTA AQUÍ! :D AME ESTE CAPITULO (YA QUE LO ESCRIBIÓ MI HERMANO) Y ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE EL NO ES UN MAL ESCRITOR SOBRE COSAS DE AMOR. NOS VEMOS MI PRÓXIMO CAPITULO :D :D :D **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Siento que hayan tenido que esperar pero tengo al menos historias por escribir aparte de esta, bien espero que les guste este capitulo. :D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Hora de confesar.**_

Al día siguiente el Equipo Noble salio de la base abandonada en la cual se habían alojado la noche anterior. Ellos encontraron un par de Warthogs _**(creo que así se** **escribe) **_en el primero conducía Emile, en el asiento del acompañante iba Kat y en la torreta estaba Sarah. En el segundo conducía Gianni, en el asiento del acompañante iba Carter y en la torreta estaba Jun. Gianni sonrió para sus adentros como abrió un canal privado con Sarah y Kat.

"Te veo muy feliz, Sarah.. ¿Que ha pasado?" pregunto Gianni. Sarah soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

"¿Es sobre tu y Carter no?" pregunto Kat.

"Tal vez" Sarah sonrió.

"Ya casi nos acercamos, alguien tendrá que activar la bomba" recordó Gianni.

"Gianni, no hay que pensar en eso...todavía." dijo Sarah

Su conversación se interrumpió como Kat miro su radar y se dio cuenta de que había enemigos cerca. Era un grupo de 8 Grunts y 3 Élites. Jun y Sarah empezaron a disparar desde las torretas matado a la mayoría de ellos, Jun dio el golpe final matando al ultimo Élite. Minutos mas tarde el equipo fue detenido por una cueva lo bastante estrecha para que siguieran a pie, ellos bajaron de sus vehículos y entraron por la cueva. La cueva era bastante larga y tardarían una horas en llegar a la salida de la misma. Al llegar al final de la cueva se veían no tan lejos 2 Phantoms y una Corbeta.

"Parece que aquí es el lugar." dijo Jun.

"Son demasiados" resoplo Gianni cargando su DMR.

"Y serán aun más si no activamos la carga de explosión" declaro Carter antes de continuar y decir: "Hay que flanquearlos para lograr activar la carga."

"Son demasiados para flanquearlos y están cerca, comandante." se opuso Kat.

"¿Tienes una estrategia mejor?" el contraataco. Kat se encogió de hombros.

"Movimiento de pinza" dijo Sarah. "Si vamos de dos en dos cubriremos mas terreno, los rodearemos y mataremos a la mayoría, así tendríamos un poco mas de tiempo de activar la bomba" ella termino. "Eso seria lo mejor, comandante" Kat apoyo a Sarah. "Gianni y yo podemos hacerlo, todavía queda tiempo" Emile se unió al juego.

Carter asintió, el Equipo Noble se dividió en pares. Gianni y Emile; Carter y Jun; Kat y Sarah.

"Mas vale que lleven la cuenta. Quien mate a más gana." Emile dijo por su comunicador.

Sarah y Kat empezaron a abrirse paso a tiros, distracción. Carter y Jun atacaron por detrás _**(Jun como un Camper xD)**_y por ultimo Gianni y Emile aparecieron y asesinaron a varios de ellos.

El Equipo Noble se escondió detrás de una gran roca. Era hora de activar la bomba que acabaría con la vida de alguno de los seis integrantes.

"Yo llevare la bomba" dijo Sarah con seguridad, determinación y coraje en su voz. Ella tomo el explosivo en sus manos y dio unos pasos hacia delante a punto de correr. Carter bloqueo su camino con su antebrazo.

"No lo harás" el se opuso. Sarah dio unos pasos hacia atrás, volteo a ver a Sarah y arranco de su cuello sus placas de identificación junto con el collar que yo ya había mencionado unos capítulos atrás. Ella volteo a ver a Gianni y se los entrego antes de correr al lado contrario con la bomba en sus manos.

Gianni al ver el collar en forma de corazón, supo que esa era la confirmación de que Sarah era su hermana biológica. Ella y los demás oyeron como sus comunicadores se encendieron con estática.

"Necesito que me cubran en lo que activo la bomba" dijo Sarah por el comunicador.

"Sarah, escúchame tienes 5 segundos después de activar la bomba para correr, eres la más rápida no desperdicies esa oportunidad de vivir." dijo Kat por el comunicador.

"Te escucho, pero ahora necesito que me cubran" dijo Sarah.

"Te cubriremos." respondió Carter.

Ellos sacaron sus armas y empezaron a matar a los enemigos que se acercaran a Sarah. Ella corrió aun más rápido de lo que lo hacia normalmente. Un caudillo Brute se acercaba a ella corriendo con un Martillo de Gravedad, el Brute lanzo su martillo en contra de ella, Sarah derrapo debajo del martillo esquivando el golpe. Al llegar ella volteo a ver a su alrededor y había enemigos que se acercaban.

"5 segundos." ella susurro para si misma. Apretó el botón, estaba a punto de correr pero no lo hizo. Ella vio 5 siluetas a lo lejos, ella los volteo a ver. La explosión la envolvió.

"¡NOOOO!"grito Gianni a lo lejos, ella trato de correr hacia el lugar de la explosión pero Jun la detuvo rodeando su brazo en su cintura. La explosión cesó. Cadáveres de soldados del Covenant cayeron. Gianni y Carter corrieron hacia donde había iniciado la misma. Ellos vieron el cuerpo de Sarah tirado en el suelo, Carter le quito el casco, todavía respiraba.

"¿Sarah? ¿Puedes escucharme?" pregunto Carter con mucha preocupación.

"Por favor, Sarah. Di algo." lloro Gianni.

Ella abrió los ojos y empezó a decir la letra de una canción.

"I gotta learn to say goodbye now  
I throw my armour down  
And leave the battleground  
For the final time now  
I know I'm running from a warzone" ella canto, eso significaba el adiós.

(traducción de la canción: Tengo que aprender a decir adiós ahora  
Lanzo mi armadura hacia abajo  
Y dejar el campo de batalla  
Por última vez ahora  
Sé que estoy corriendo de una zona de guerra)

Ella cerro los ojos.

"Necesito evacuación, tengo un Spartan herido" Carter pidió por el comunicador

* * *

**_Aquí_**_** llegara mi capitulo, los dejare en suspenso :D. Nos vemos el próximo capitulo. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola, perdón por no actualizar, tuve algunos problemas y situaciones familiares. Espero que me perdonen y por los que me siguen y vieron que actualice mis demás historias fue porque tenia inspiración y para esta no tuve nada de inspiración y mi hermano me esta ayudando a escribir el capitulo. Este se podría considerar como un capitulo final. (ni mi hermano ni yo tuvimos una buena idea para el final). Bueno espero que disfruten el ultimo capitulo. (Por cierto este capitulo empieza con un recuerdo)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Dejar la armadura caer.**_

_Tony, Gianni y Sarah terminaron de grabar uno de sus vídeos cantando y se dirigieron a una adolescente que no pasaba de 16 años de pelo negro con mechones rosas y con una blusa gris y un pantalon de mezclilla. La adolescente y Sarah se parecían, no solo en apariencia física, si no también en su carácter: las dos eran muy obstinadas, optimistas y frías. _

_"¿Cómo quedo el vídeo, Avril?" pregunto Tony en un tono muy infantil._

_"Les quedo muy bien, enano" dijo la adolescente con un tono burlón _

_"Te he dicho que no me llames enano." Tony respondió enojado._

_"Vamos no peleen" se opuso Gianni._

_"Tony, mira." Sarah le susurro a Tony mientras apuntaba al cielo casi nocturno. Los 4 chicos volvieron su vista hacia el cielo y vieron una formación de luces en el cielo, segundos después empezaron a aparecer corvetas del Covenant. Avril tenia una mirada preocupada en su rostro. _

_"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?" ella grito con histeria._

_"Avril, mejor hay que entrar a la casa" Sarah hablo con timidez._

_"Si, escuchen a Sarah. Adentro de la casa, ahora." ordeno Avril. _

_"Pero..." Tony trato de hablar_

_"Ahora."_

_Los tres niños entraron a su casa seguidos por Avril. Ella cerro la puerta con seguro cuando oyó varios gritos y gruñidos afuera de la casa. Sarah miro por un pequeño espacio entreabierto en la ventana y pudo ver a gente corriendo y gritando, después un sonido metálico lleno el aire y ella pudo ver que hombres en armadura disparando contra algo. _

_Ella aparto la mirada rápidamente cuando uno de esos hombres dirigió su mirada hacia la casa. _

_"¿Sarah, puedes abrir la puerta del __sótano?" pregunto Avril._

_"Si" ella respondió_

_"Bien, Anthony, Giannia, bajen al sótano con Sarah y ocúltense, voy a ir en un momento con ustedes." Tony y Gianni asintieron y siguieron a Sarah hacia las escaleras del sótano, Sarah trato de abrir la puerta empujándola bruscamente hasta que lo consiguió...  
_

* * *

Gianni usaba como almohada sus piernas para la cabeza de Sarah dentro del Pelican. Sarah gemía con agonía, tenia los ojos todavía abiertos pero pareciera que estuviera soñando. Sarah abría cada vez más los ojos y cada vez que parpadeaba sus ojos cambiaban de verdes a los que tenían engranajes. Gianni tenia ganas de llorar. Carter también estaba preocupado el ocasionalmente ponía una mano en su mejilla y ella paraba de gemir unos instantes y después volvía.

"Perdóname, Sarah. Rompí la promesa que le hice a Avril." Gianni dijo en su mente.

* * *

_Sarah abrió la puerta del sótano y entro seguida por sus hermanos. Gianni estaba a punto de entrar cuando Avril la detuvo._

_"Gia, no quiero asustarte, pero, si algo llega a pasarme, cuida muy bien a tus hermanos. Recuerda que tu eres la inteligencia, Tony es la fuerza y Sarah es la agilidad. Tu, a pesar de ser la menor de todos nosotros, eres inteligente y puedes salir de situaciones como esta una y otra vez. Cuídalos mucho, en especial a Sirah, recuerda que ella esta enferma y si se descuida le puede pasar lo peor." Gianni __asintió. Avril le sonrió, pero eso acabo cuando oyeron la puerta romperse. Avril se escondió detrás de un ropero viejo, ella saco un cuchillo que había sacado de la cocina por si alguien intentaba atacar. Gianni, Tony y Sarah se escondieron detrás de varias cajas. Desde el piso de arriba se oían pisadas pesadas, se oían gruñidos como de una bestia. Las pisadas se oían cada vez más y más cerca. Las pisadas llegaron al sótano, Tony se asomo por un pequeño hueco que había entre unas cajas y vio a un Élite con una espada de energía._

_Avril estaba viendo como el Élite se acercaba al lugar donde estaban escondidos sus tres hermanos. "Perdónenme, pero esto es para protegerlos" ella susurro con voz solo para ella. El Élite cada ves estaba más cerca de los tres niños. Avril puso una mano en el centro de su pecho donde tenia su marca de sol eclipsado y salio de su escondite en silencio sin que el Élite lo notara, con su cuchillo en la mano se acerco un poco. _

_"¡Chicos, corran!" ella grito, pero el Élite se dio cuenta y la mato con su espada de energía, el Élite se acerco cada vez más a los niños hasta el punto de verlos. Los niños vieron al Élite congelados por el miedo cuando este empezó a decir a decir algo que los niños solo oían como gruñidos. El Élite tomo su espada de energía a punto de matar a Tony que era el más cercano, pero el Élite cayó muerto antes de que lo pudiera hacer. El hombre en armadura que Sarah había visto afuera de su casa estaba de pie viéndolos después de que mato al Élite. El hombre se quito su casco y dejo ver su cara.  
_

_"Acompáñenme." el hombre dijo con un tono muy serio. Los tres niños no dudaron y lo siguieron fuera de la casa hasta un Pelican._

* * *

Sarah abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver varios luces que la rodeaban, después volvió a cerrar los ojos y oyó varias voces pero ninguna estaba clara.

"Sar...queda...migo" una de las voces dijo.

* * *

_Tony y Gianni se habían dormido en el Pelican. Sarah todavía estaba despierta al lado del hombre de armadura que los había salvado. El hombre ya no tenia puesto su casco, Sarah lo volteo a ver y soltó un suspiro. _

_"Gracias." Sarah dijo. El hombre la volteo a ver. _

_"Bueno, por salvarme a mi y a mis hermanos." Sarah continuo._

_"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Sarah al hombre que todavía no había dicho nada. _

_"Kurt, ¿Y tu, niña?" el hombre pregunto con una ligera sonrisa._

_"Sarah." respondió ella dándole la mano, el hombre estrecho su mano con la de la niña y volteo a ver a Tony y a Gianni. _

_"¿Ellos son tu hermanos?" Kurt pregunto, Sarah asintió antes de responder: "Son lo que me queda de mi familia, el niño se llama Anthony o Tony y ella se llama Gianni." _

_"¿Y tus padres?"._

_"Murieron, o al menos eso es lo más seguro. Se fueron y dejaron a cargo a mi hermana mayor y ella murió por esa cosa que asesinaste." respondió Sarah._

_"Bueno, mucho gusto, Sarah." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa._

* * *

_Sarah despertó en una cama de hierva. Y vio a Avril sentada al lado de un árbol y Tony estaba arriba del mismo. Avril la vio y le dedico una sonrisa amable, mientras Tony salto del árbol. Sarah se vio a si misma y vio que era ella en la actualidad. __  
_

_"¿Estoy muerta?" Sarah pregunto. Tony negó con la cabeza antes de responder: "Solo nos hiciste una pequeña visita." _

_"Ok, oficialmente ya me volví loca." dijo Sarah. _

_Avril rodó los ojos antes de levantarse del suelo. "¿Sabes? Cambiaste mucho después de ese día." dijo Avril. Sarah asintió._

_"Ahora es hora de que te vayas." dijo Avril con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su corto pelo. Sarah quito la mano de Avril de su pelo tomándola por la muñeca. _

_"Deja de hacer eso, Avril. Ya no soy una niña para que me trates así." _

_"Es hora de irte, fue un gusto volverte a ver, pero nos veremos dentro de muchos años." dijo Tony abrazándola. _

_"No, yo quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes." _

_"Tonterías. ¿Quieres dejar atrás tu futuro para estar con nosotros? ¿Quieres dejar a Gianni sola? Si decides quedarte aquí dejaras mucho, por ejemplo, Carter, el fue el primer hombre que lleno tu corazón, o Kat, una muy buena amiga a la cual confiarle tus secretos; o incluso Jun y Emile que cuando te deprimas ellos van a estar ahí para animarte; o Gianni lo que te hizo seguir adelante. Si no hubieras pensado en ella cuando el Hunter te iba a matar, si no hubieras creído que ella estaba bien y tu tenías que cuidarla no hubieras sobrevivido." dijo Avril poniéndose las manos en la cintura.  
_

* * *

Sarah fue abriendo los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la iluminación. Ella recordó que cuando despertó por primera vez en un hospital cuando ella tenia 7 años, ella abría los ojos y se veía sombras, pero ahora que ya había sentido eso, no era nada. Sarah ahora con los ojos abiertos examino la habitación, estaba en una especie de hospital, miro a su lado derecho y vio a Gianni dormida en una silla al lado de su cama, ella sonrío.

"Gianni." ella susurro tratando de despertarla. Nada. "Gianni." ella alzo un poco más la voz. Nada. "Gianni." ella ahora hablaba con tu tono de voz normal. Nada. "Gia." ella alzo un poco más la voz y Gianni se despertó de un sobresalto. Ella miro a Sarah con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Gianni pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" Sarah devolvió la pregunta. Gianni movió sus manos a su cadera y su sonrisa desapareció. "¿Por qué? Estas viva. No se que se te metió en la cabeza que te dio por tratar de suicidarte." ella se quejo. "Fue parte de mi plan."

"¿Plan? ¿Qué-"

"Si no hubiera tratado de "suicidarme" no te hubiera dado el collar y sin el collar no te hubieras dado cuenta de que soy tu hermana." Sarah sonrió triunfante. Gianni puso su mano en la nuca de Sarah y beso su frente.

"Gracias." susurro Gianni. Sarah levanto una ceja y la miro un poco confundida.

"No, gracias a ti. Sin no fuera por ti...yo no hubiera sobrevivido al ataque en New Harmony." Sarah dijo.

"Quiero ir a casa." susurro Sarah con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"No te preocupes, vamos a casa." Gianni dijo plantando otro beso en su frente.

* * *

_**Si, ya se que no es el mejor final y ahora mi hermana si me va a matar. Lo siento, espero que mi hermana me deje hacer una secuela pero eso todavía esta un poco lejano. Espero que perdonen el maldito final mediocre. Mi hermana solo escribió cuando mucho 2 de los recuerdos que aparecen, el resto es mi responsabilidad. Espero verlos en otra ocasión, por cierto gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, los que comentaron, y los que la agregaron a favoritas, de verdad significa demasiado para mi y mi hermana.**_

**_Adiós_**_**.**_

_**-Hugo **_


End file.
